Ice Statues and Cigarette Butts
by Gray Glube
Summary: A series of drabbles based off my "Dishpig and Snowball...," story-verse, ranging from PG to M. Warren/Freeze Girl
1. Hair

**Prompt #2: **Hair

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count: **140

**Rating:** PG

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

"It's fine, really. I know lots of girls that shave their arms," she fought off a grin.

"Shut up," he scowled.

"I think it's very nice actually."

"I said shut up." She scooted closely, running her nails across his hairless arm and then following with fingertips.

He shivered.

She kissed his bicep and kept her eyes on his and her lips softly frosted.

"Quit it," he turned to look across the courtyard at where everyone else sat eating lunch.

"At least you don't have to shave your arms, you can just light up."

His head snapped back when he felt the touch of wet cold. The tip of her tongue went back into her mouth and she smirked.

"Goosebumps."

"Seriously, stop."

"Hmmmm sensitive."

"I'm not _sensitive_."

She tilted her head and got up, walking away. "That's not what I meant."


	2. Nail Polish

**Prompt #6: **Nail Polish

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count: 76**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

Her nails were the only things she kept from biting, if for nothing more than the joy of making them new colors and putting designs and stickers and fake nail jewels on them.

She liked mint and denim and persimmon.

He wondered how they'd look bright, dangerous scarlet tearing his back apart.

He was disappointed when Christmas came and she painted them in gold sparkled green instead.

He could wait.

Valentine's day was two months away.


	3. Evidence

**Prompt #12: **Evidence

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count: **46

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

The precipitation falling off the metal studs of his belt were what told the only one paying attention to his absence from the group whose skin had been pressed up against him behind the gym.

Magenta smothered her laughter but found she couldn't suppress her smirk.


	4. Prowl

**Prompt #14: **Prowl

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count: **127

**Rating:** PG

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

She had a switch in her walk, he would see it some days if she beat him to their spot, the angry prance that would dissolve into a lazy louping glide by the time the nicotine washed its way through her system.

He'd see it if she'd did well on a test, or if she'd been particularly mean-spirited in class, or if she was tired.

It was on the days that he didn't see the snapping sway to her frame that he'd sit next to her with his body temperature heightened by more than a few degrees.

Usually the sway faded in the rain and in the snow.

He wondered if it was because it hurt too much to keep up with her joints ready to pop.


	5. Bite

**Prompt #23: **Bite

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count: **127

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

The filters of her cigarettes bore her teeth marks within seconds of leaning into his hand for a light.

The caps of her pens found themselves without tabs or tops by the end of a lab period with Medulla.

It seemed odd to notice her nails were long and uninvolved in her oral fixation.

His shoulders, hips, and neck were not as lucky.

The sooth of a frosted tongue removed his mind from the aching of the tiny, bruising crenulations mapping out his body.


	6. Odd Socks

**Prompt #32: **Odd Socks

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count: **99

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

He was clumsy, the couch was too small, and his belt buckle dug into her thigh.

When he came she wasn't finished, his long hair rubbing against her thighs and his hot tongue proved he wasn't either.

Her legs curled around his head and her feet flattened against his back.

He put his head on her sweaty stomach and laughed, he said he liked her socks.

She looked down at her feet, one zebra stripped and the other with yellow rubber ducks that had scrunched down to her ankle along with her polka dot panties, she started laughing too.


	7. Devious

**Prompt #46: **Devious

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count: **72

**Rating:** PG

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

Sometimes they weren't the only ones sneaking out before or after lunch to the parking lot, but he was the only one that leaned close enough to appreciate the way she could pluck the cigarette from his mouth and into her palm quick enough to not get caught when Powers was looking for someone to bust.

More than once he'd found the remnants of half-frozen butts tucked inside one of his pockets.


	8. Beastly

**Prompt #84: **Beastly

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count: **202

**Rating: **PG

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

She ran at them, jumped, turned, slammed an elbow, opposite palm and her chin off the floor when her knees got hit and she went flipping up and back. It was the sound that stuck with him, bone on laminated wood. He didn't cringe along with everyone else, just smiled when she got up and tripped the girl who'd done the same to her. He laughed when she shoved her shoulder into the boy who had ten inches and sixty pounds on her and sent him bouncing off the wall. He rolled his eyes when she all but straddled the ball runner's hips from behind just to get a tackle and a choke hold and then rolled off and crawled, scrambled, and wrestled her way to the ball. It iced over and she punted it into a target, the metal dented and she pranced her way through a lap around the court. "She's an animal!" Will cheered along with Magenta who yelled out support from the sidelines. From next to him Layla tugged his hair and told him she was more like a one-woman army. He grinned and told her that was a stretch, but he'd settle with calling her a tank.


	9. Dance

**Prompt #7: **Dance

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 168

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

"She looks like she's working on her shake-weight technique."

"And by that you mean…"

"Yeah by that I mean the way she's shaking her arms makes it look like she jacking off five invisible men at an odd rhythm."

"Not everyone is meant to dance."

"Like you."

"No, more like you."

"I wouldn't dance like that in front of other people."

"I know what you mean."

"Come on."

She held out a hand.

He raised a brow.

"Let's go grind all up on each other on the back porch."

He smiled and she brandished a new pack of cigarettes and while he knew the grinding thing was a joke and the smoke break was what she was talking about in the first place he was still a bit disappointed.

But with a cigarette in hand and a different radio set on the back steps playing Nat "King" Cole he spun her and smelled her hair as it pressed against his cheek and heard her hum in his ear.


	10. Quivering Loins

**Prompt #83:** Quivering Loins

Warren/ Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 288

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

"What is this shit?"

"I think the technical term is adult literature."

Warren looked up from the handful of goldfish he'd stolen from Magenta's Tupperware container.

Across the table the two girls read over the lines in a nondescript paperback.

"If someone _ever_ said that to me I'd kick them out of bed and pull my panties back on."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong with a guy saying that?"

"I don't know it's just not what I'd like to hear while getting sexed up."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, honestly 'dick' and 'pussy' don't sound arousing. They don't sound like something a guy proficient in dirty talk would say."

"Well what does a guy proficient in dirty talk say? Miss Sexual Experience Expert?"

"Don't be an asshole. I just think if you're going to talk dirty it should sound more…"

Warren hadn't realized how closely he'd been listening until she'd paused and he'd found himself waiting to hear her finish.

"…_aggressive_, there has to be force to it. And you have no idea what I'm talking about but I'd rather say cock than I would dick and I'd rather hear cunt as opposed to pussy. They aren't childish words."

Magenta swiveled her eyes and head at him and he knew what was coming even before the smile started on her face.

"What do you think, Warren?"

Lo, with chin propped on fist let her eyes move lazily towards him, he might say she was trying to look less interested than she really was in his answer but he wasn't willing to bank on it.

"I think you should stop stealing Layla's smut from her bag when she leaves to go to the bathroom, she's back by the way."


	11. Watching

**Prompt #37: **Watching

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count: **220

**Rating:** PG

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

They'd managed to get a good seat right next to the shatter-proof glass for the daily power-ball match.

"His arms look bigger."

A ball smacked loud and hard against the barrier, the redhead flinched but the blonde tracked the match with fervor and the burn to jump into the action.

"He's been staying after to work out."

Her reply was flippant and distracted.

"What?"

"He does weight room Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday."

The other girl had taken her eyes off the match she really wasn't really watching to stare at her.

"I was talking about Will."

"…"

The blonde's expression went pale.

"Have you been watching Warren work out after school?"

"Since I started going before him it's more like the other way around."

"Really?"

"Wha…- not like _that_! We do weights and then cardio and then we see who can do more pull-ups. It's kind of like you and Will going jogging all the time."

Layla turned and watched Warren and then looked back at the blonde who was in Layla's opinion pointedly looking anywhere but Warren.

"Yeah, but me and Will are dating. And Will hates jogging."

"So?"

"So you and Warren both like to work out, and you can both enjoy it together. It's nice to have a common interest."

"…, shut up and watch the game."

"Okay."


	12. Floral Print

**Prompt #52: **Floral Print

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count: **154

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

Warren watched as Layla pressed the wet towel onto the other girl's arm. When the little square of paper peeled away the temporary tattoo glistened wetly on her skin. It was a splattering of yellow sunflowers that was left behind. Later after the birthday party had settled down with the dark he walked out onto the redhead's back porch to find the blonde asleep. There was the glow of a cigarette by the pool and a wet dishrag and a pair of scissors on the porch swing. He would have ignored it but half of the sleeping girl's skirt was pulled up. Looking closer and feeling like the worst kind of creep he noticed the white squares of papers stuck against the curve of ass not covered fully by modest panty. He rolled his eyes and wondered how Magenta was going to be killed when Dolores woke up. She'd probably be drowned to death.


	13. Parents

**Prompt #10: **Parents

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:**96

**Rating:** PG

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

His dad was in jail.

Her mom was in a tank.

There were all sorts of prisons and not enough escapes.

His dad had five life sentences.

Her mom had half a life.

There were too many problems and not enough solutions.

His dad was a villain.

Her mom had been a hero.

There were so many questions and not enough time to answer all of them.

His mom had changed.

Her dad hadn't moved on.

There were enough reasons why and not enough left behind.

Warren had his father's reputation.

Dolores had her mother's legacy.


	14. Lighter

**Prompt #3: **Lighter

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 171

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

She wondered if the reason he was in such a bad mood was because as he moved out a hand to light her cigarette she had brandished a lighter and lit it herself. She'd heard somewhere that white lighters were bad luck, she found out the reason people said that was because they exploded if left out in the sun; supposedly. Later she was so angry at the possibility of him being angry that she told him off saying he couldn't just go around flicking his fingers and having fire shoot from between them in public. When he told her he didn't care she deflated and told him flat out it was dangerous. He told her he didn't care if people looked at him like he was a dangerous freak. She frowned and told him fear wasn't the problem, jealousy was and that normal people were just as dangerous as abnormal ones. He gave her an odd look and she looked away thinking about things she wasn't about to talk about.


	15. Cheat

**Prompt #38: **Cheat

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 124

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s):**None

* * *

"No fair."

"Hmmmm?"

"You aren't normally this cold."

"And you normally aren't this twitchy."

"I am _not '_twitchy.'"

"Really? Because you just twitched when I did this a second ago."

"Fuck."

"See you just twitched. Is it because you're sensitive?"

"Like I said you aren't normally this cold."

"…"

"What?"

"Is it…bad?"

"Wha…-no!"

"Good."

"Just, uh…- different."

"Good different?"

"Definitely good."

Her fingers skated across his abdomen and he sucked in a breath, when her tongue pressed to his pulse and frosted his skin as she sucked he called her on it.

"You're cheating."

"Can't help it, you'll take too long to beg if I didn't."

"Ah!"

She smiled while running her teeth across his shoulder.

"Besides I think you're cuter when you're begging."


	16. Gloves

Prompt #41: Gloves

Warren/Freeze Girl

Word Count: 89

Rating: PG

Warning(s): None

* * *

It was cold out and she was in full winter regalia. When she peeled off the white glove to answer a text message from Magenta he'd plucked it from her mouth without a thought and put it on. After she put her phone away she let him hold it open and yank it back over her hand. She'd flexed her fingers, grinned, shook her head, and gave him a punch in the arm which he returned because she hit hard and he couldn't play nice guy all the time.


	17. Murmur

**Prompt #27:** Murmur

Warren/Freeze Girl, Magenta/Zack

**Word Count: **293

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

"Quit it."

"What?"

"You're staring at her."

"How about you stop staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you."

"And I'm not staring at _her_."

"It's just Magenta hates it when I stare at her. Girls are like that my man."

Warren glared at Zack for the space of a breath until someone threw something that hit him in the head. He looked down incredulously at the black and purple Puma running shoe that lay on the ground.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"How much of a twat you are," the taller boy mumbled.

Zack turned and punched him in the arm.

"Dude! That's my future lady you're talking about!"

"Yeah, try telling her that."

Zack looked like he wanted to say something but instead just let it pass with a frown.

"Jeez guys, lay off or he'll set you on fire. What's with all the abuse?"

The girls had walked towards their table and sat down on the opposite bench.

"Warren's been staring at your ass for the past five minutes, Dolly-Lolly."

Zack smiled at Warren and waited for a reaction.

There wasn't one.

"Zack go get my shoe," Magenta sighed dramtically.

"Okay," Zack went to go get it, as he turned with it in hand he found Magenta handing Warren the matching other one.

"While you're up get this one too!"

Warren sent the shoe flying at the other boy's forehead. It snapped Zack's head back.

"What was that for!"

"That's for _you_ staring at _my_ ass! Don't think I don't notice!" Magenta shouted back at him.

Warren turned back to see Lo with a grin watching him.

"Don't worry your ass isn't so easy to not stare at too."

Magenta stifled a fake gag.

"Gawd stop flirting you too."


	18. Lower

**Prompt #42:** Lower

Warren/ Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 268

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

Magenta was making the problem worse and Dolores was too happy to have someone trying anything to say otherwise. Every so often her eyebrows drew together and the spot on her cheek bunched as she bit the inside of her mouth.

"You're doing it too high."

"Shut the fuck up, Warren. And _you_ stop squirming. I told you to not sit like that at the laptop for that long."

"I'm dying, so **you** shut the fuck up. I need someone to crack it for me."

Warren pushed Magenta in the shoulder away from where she rubbed the other girl's back. He sat next to Lo's prone form and ground the heel of his hand between the dimples between her hips. "You don't need it cracked. You have to go between lumbar four and five, Magenta was between two and three."

Her hips canted back and he tried not to watch, Magenta was already raising her eyebrows with a meaning that was obvious.

"Gaaaawd. I think I just fell in love."

"Sorry Lo, that hand is only into self love."

"Magenta don't make me smack you," he warned.

Lo cracked her eyes open to stare back at his hand and then cast Magenta a glance that seemed entirely too mean to have anything nice come from it.

"Wrong hand, Magenta. Warren's a rightie, not a leftie. And since it's his left he's using right now I won't be getting two-timed by his cock."

Magenta stopped breathing and Warren couldn't stop his mouth from parting the slightest of bits in shock.

"Don't even comment, that came out wrong," Lo growled.


	19. Smack That

**Prompt #93:** Smack That

Warren/Freeze Girl, Will/Layla

**Word Count: **169

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning(s): **None

* * *

"Did Stronghold just do what I think he did?" Warren watched from his locker.

"Is Layla not doing what she usually would do in this situation?" Magenta leaned her head against the one next to his.

"I don't hear a lecture on the misogyny of the gesture of a man's hand to a woman's ass." Lo cocked a hip out and leveled her books on the other.

"That's…," he started. "Unexpected," Magenta finished. "To say the least," Lo added.

They all paused and Warren pushed a binder further into the locker with a foot.

"You know what's not unexpected?" Magneta asked. "What?" Lo questioned. "This!"

Another hand met another ass and Magenta booked it down the hall and Warren sputtered at the looked on the blonde's face as her hand rubbed at one brutalized jean covered cheek.

"Jerk."

"Yep."

"I was talking about you."

She gave him a smart pinch as she brushed past with a smirk thrown over her shoulder back at him from halfway down the hallway.


	20. Sore Loser

**Prompt #90: **Sore Loser

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 335

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

"Ow."

"That is the least enthusiastic expression of pain I've heard all day," Nurse Spex tittered around the blonde's face.

"I'm my own ice-pack."

"Did you win the fight?"

"It was actually the danger maze."

"And was it dangerous?"

"Does the way my face looks make you think it wasn't dangerous?"

"Don't get snippy, Icy."

"Sorry. My face hurts."

Nurse Spex prodded her face, nodded once and walked away. From the other side of the screen someone coughed.

"I hate you, Warren Peace. Go away."

"I brought you fries."

"An offering of Peace?"

"Ha Ha."

"It's going to take more than food to get on my good side."

"I'm not apologizing."

"I don't want an apology."

"What do you want?"

"A rematch so I can watch you get hit in the face with sandbags."

"I'm not the one that cut the strings."

"No, but as Team Leader you take ultimate responsibility for the actions of all team members."

He watched her chew a fry thoughtfully.

"And as the winning Team's Leader you get to choose who you verse next."

"But I can't choose someone from the last team versed to be the opposing Team's Leader."

"No, but you can choose someone who will choose me as first pick for their team."

"Didn't think you cared so much about it."

"I can't stand it when you win."

He met her eyes from under his fringe and saw that she was glaring at him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm smarter than you and my plan was better, but they didn't listen so it didn't work and I got hit in the face with sandbags."

"That's because you think people will listen just because you _should _be listened to. It's not enough leverage."

"Doesn't change the fact that I _deserved_ to be listened to."

"And that's exactly why they don't follow your plan."

"Because I'm an asshole."

"Yep."

"So it's my fault I got hit in the face."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't care I'm still gonna kick your ass, Peace."

"I figured."


	21. Guess

**Prompt #50:** Guess

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 799

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

"Hey, you should do that thing. Show Warren."

Dolores gave Magenta a sideways look that caught Layla's attention.

"What thing?"

"It's a game," the girl in the purple tank top responded pulling her Ray-Bans down over her eyes against the glare of the sun.

"It's not a game."

The blonde stretched her legs against the grass and turned her face to the sky taking in the warmth. Warren flop onto his stomach in the shade and wondered why he'd agreed to come out to the park to sweat.

It was never good when Magenta called attention to him. He kept his eyes closed and tried to ignore the sweat beading off his back onto the ground under him.

"He's not even paying attention."

Layla was all but telling Magenta to shut up and watch Will kick Zach's ass at Frisbee, like she herself was doing instead of paying much attention to anything else.

Magenta pouted and brushed dead grass off her shorts as she rose to join the fun, the slightest of scowls fading when her boy friend who wasn't her _boyfriend_ caught sight and meet plastic flying disk with his mouth.

The blonde propped herself on her elbows casting her eyes over to the prone shape of the pyro toughing out the ninety degree weather under the foliage.

Eventually when the girl to her side was too engrossed watching _her _boyfriend fly around without a shirt on. Dolores made her way into the shade and propped herself next to Warren.

"What?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"Thought you said whatever it was you were saying 'no' to wasn't a game."

She lifted her shoulders in a shrug he couldn't see because his eyes were still closed and sighed, amused.

"It sort of _is_ a game, a guessing game."

"Not interested," he mumbled into the ground under his tanned cheek.

It was easier without him looking at her to run her eyes across his sweat streaked back and well-muscled shoulders, the way his arms cradling his head made deltoid and bicep pop, define themselves, made her unable to do anything but desperately want to taste the salt and musk of him.

"Yes you are, you just don't know it yet."

He felt the trail of coolness leaving tracks in the sweat pooling between the dimples between his hips, it was her hair draping over the tops of his arms, neck, shoulders, and down his flank and up again. He sucked a ragged breath and made to rise up and throw a glare at her.

Her knee was on his back before his palms pressed to the ground.

"Nope. Come on, Warren. Don't get all aggressive, the heat makes you slow, like a big lazy cat."

She breathed out a low laugh and it sent a throb like a strumming into his groin. Her hair wafted a cool breeze over his nose, she smelled like lilacs and ice.

"I really don't appreciate being compared to a tabby."

"More like a lion or something."

In his mind he could see her raised up with her thighs settling on either side of his hips, he felt them, he rocked up on reflex, she arched up and away, breasts pressing tight under his scapulas.

"The game is 'guess what it is,' not very complicated."

Then her lips which he wouldn't have minded frosting the inside of his ear for just a little longer lifted away, her breath cooling the heat of the flush coloring his face.

Wet and cold ran a line up his spine and neck, circling and pausing then starting another trail with firm, delicate icy jabs.

His eyes opened to make sure everyone was still occupied with whatever they were doing and not peeking into the woods.

He laughed a small, angry laugh when all he saw within sight was a condensating glass of an ice-cubbed drink that he hadn't heard her put down.

"Ice cube."

The trail stilled and continued.

"Quit it. I guessed right."

The trail curled around his ear and dripped, her fingers letting the ice cube fall into the dirt and knock against his lip. He inhaled when she started again, up his side, around the tight muscle of his shoulder and arm and then as he turned the trail stopped trailing, swirled and then at his ribs he looked down to find her lips parted and teeth grazing against the bone.

He watched her, she didn't let his gaze stop her ministrations. He rasped out something between a growl and a sigh as she curved and bit a mark on his chest into the muscle under the edges of his collarbones, hard and then the suction of her lips and tongue and frost offering cold comfort.

She let him go with a pop.

"Wrong. You lose."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading


	22. Overflow

**Prompt #16:** Overflow

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 190

**Rating:** PG

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

She'd asked for it and it was less like burning than discompacting her insides. A palm against her back and all the heat behind it made her arch as if he'd wrapped his fingers around her spine. Her joints melted and her brain felt like it was turned into a thick stew.

She quivered, and then his hand wasn't sending her spiraling anymore because it was gone and she slumped as everything went cold and hard and compacted back together. Later after class was over she'd never thought she'd been more embarrassed in her life, even after she'd thrown up all over the gym floor, than when Warren Peace _apologized_.

Sure it was a bit harsh of a lesson to go through during power pairing classes but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle well enough.

It burned her to have him give her a look that made her realize he was giving it because he thought she was delicate. She pressed a hand against his sternum and watched his lips turn blue, his breath fog, his teeth chatter.

It was spiteful but he never apologized again, he learned his lesson.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading


	23. Play it by ear

**Prompt #89:** Play it by ear

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 362

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

She told him that the right ear was better for listening to speech and the left was better for picking up melodies in the background. Eventually it became a habit to turn his head one way when he was talking to someone and the other when he wanted to take in sounds other than speech.

Eventually it was noticed.

"He's thinking leave him be."

Magenta had been asking him a question and was irritated that he wasn't answering.

Dolores met his glance when he turned his head to look at her.

"Now he's listening."

Discreetly she flicked at her left ear lobe and the smile she was fighting off had her turning her face away from the table, her upturned palm covering her mouth, so no one would ask her what was so amusing.

He wondered if she had told him about the way the ears pick up different sounds for a reason that was less than informative, wondered if she told him just so she could dissect his mood by such small gestures.

Eventually Warren came to think of it as a good thing, even if he didn't appreciate her being able to read him so easily in the beginning he grew to welcome it on certain occasions.

He figured that she was so used to watching him that she didn't notice she had picked up the same nuance of motion, he just wasn't sure if it was sincere or if it was some game she was playing.

But he could play too. She knew when he was listening to the sounds she made and when he was listening to the things she said while he pressed his mouth to her skin and trailed heated fingers down the lines of her body.

She knew what both meant; how it suggested exactly what way he wanted the night to go, slow or hard or fast or teasing or any combination of how she listened to the sounds he made or the words he said. The combination of dissecting movement and motion and sound and breath, the intricacies of how they played the game they didn't tell each other that they were playing.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.


	24. Tight

**Prompt #63:** Tight

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 624

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s):** nonsexual bondage

* * *

When Dolores had mentioned an interest in being tied up Warren hadn't given it much thought besides it being a joke. Clearly, he should have given it more serious thought.

"Make it so I can't get out easy."

"I thought the point was to make it so you can't get out of them at all."

"You know what I mean," she huffed shifting back, deeper into the chair.

Warren ignored Magenta who sat on the couch with a far too amused air about her as she smiled at the pair across from her taking in the supply of ropes and duct tape.

"Stop smiling you creep. Can't wait until I get to tie you up," the blonde mumbled while wincing at the chafe of rope on skin.

"Stop flirting you two," Magenta retorted.

"I was talking to you, rat face."

"Uh-huh."

Warren threw a sour look across the room as he tore a piece of duct tape from the roll with his teeth and pressed it to the blonde's mouth from behind to stop the conversation.

He gave the ropes an experimental pull and went onto securing her waist and feet to the kitchen chair. He ran the tails of cord from her ankles under the chair to knot around pale, slim wrists. He memorized the feel of her delicate knuckles on his fingertips to sensory memory.

She was glaring at him for the duct tape silencing when he came around and faced her.

The toes of her sneakers hung above the floor, suspended from the tightness of the rope around her hands.

Magenta clicked the stop watch into counting and Dolores gave her a wink.

Warren rolled his eyes and confirmed with the unbound girl that if an hour went by without success they would come and untie the blonde.

They made popcorn in his kitchen and played an unregulated by the dictionary game of scrabble. The crash of a chair and loud grunts went on over the predetermined hour and when they returned to the room the blonde was wrestling the duct tape from her mouth with the friction of her cheek pressing against the carpet.

"Surrender yet?"

"Not unless you start kicking me, shit, I wasn't serious!"

Magenta poked at the blonde with a checkered white and yellow flip flop that she was not the original owner of.

"Get Zach's nasty shoes away from my face, bitch!"

"Come on stay strong under pressure," Warren offered catching popcorn in his mouth with a tilt of his neck and a good amount of flourish.

While he was focused on the popcorn, the bound girl rolled herself over on the floor and with a sharp tug on the cord running from wrist to ankle pulled the chair and sent its back feet into Magenta legs, and then smashed face first into the carpeting hard.

"Surrender my ass, gimme another hour."

Magenta rubbed at her assaulted knees and rubbed the bottom of Zach's flip flop on the top the blonde's head, she snarled at the two of them as they went back to scrabble and popcorn.

Forty-three minutes later the blonde walked, feet slapping against the linoleum, into the kitchen, frayed ropes dangling from raw, red wrists and a carpet burn rubbed into her cheek.

Her hair was a mess and her lip had cracked spot on the bottom that was already iced closed with sticky blood.

She picked up a forsaken flip flop under Magenta's chair and slapped her in the face with it.

Warren snorted and Magenta rubbed at her cheek. With a look at her blistered wrists he apologized for tying the ropes too tight.

"When you tie someone up tight is better on the knots, not the tension. Your turn Magenta."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.


	25. Verbal

**Prompt #21: **Verbal

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 172

**Rating:** PG

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

"Warren Peace does not know the definition of a word?"

The lunch table practically tittered over the small piece of information.

"Shut up," a mumble from behind a curtain of bang falling down to his face as he kept his eyes on the textbook lying flat against the table top.

"Put it in the book," Dolores commanded half-heartedly with eyes closed and head tilted on her fist, listless and tired.

"You put it in the book, bitch," the edge in Magenta's voice faked and left a smile behind.

"I'm going to put you in a book."

"Lame."

"What book?" Warren asked without looking up and highlighted a line without waiting for a real answer.

"The book of completely earth-shattering and ground-breaking things," Magenta supplied.

"You'd think I'd already be in it," he deadpanned.

Zach and Will choked and Layla looked contemplative while chewing on French fry. Ethan stuck a new post-it on the top of a notebook page as a bookmark. Magenta rolled her eyes and Dolores giggled. Warren smiled to himself.


	26. First Kiss

**Prompt #48: **First Kiss

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:**360

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

She could feel herself blush. Who knew the boys could be so without tact?

It wasn't as if it was the biggest deal in the world, at least not to them but for her it was something that was _hers_ not theirs to dole out.

"Is it all right with you?"

She looked forward and didn't let her gaze cross into his.

To Will she stated with stiff shoulders and much too much pomp, "He can kiss me on the _cheek_."

Layla tittered and gave her a look that asked the same thing Warren had already.

She nodded and he kissed her cheek delicately, a peck, but a kiss and she coughed roughly in her throat.

Warren Peace appeared completely nonplussed by the dare once he had gone through with it but shook it off, pinning the reason for it down to everyone having at least one shot in them apiece around the backyard fire pit and marshmallow celebration.

Later when they sat on opposite sides of the fire minus the one official couple, the one unofficial couple, and the official single nerd he asked her why she added the cheek only stipulation.

"Because I haven't kissed anyone before."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"When I was eight I learned what French kissing was from a movie and tried it on my aunt, not knowing that you weren't supposed to try it on certain people."

She laughed, loud and for a long time.

"Why haven't you kissed anyone before?"

She got quiet and thoughtful and looked off at something past him.

"Because I haven't ever wanted to kiss someone before."

"Never?"

"Well…there is this one guy."

"Oh, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, he's really brooding and tough and he likes to read and shit, and he has really pretty hair, and he likes to set things on fire. But not things like cats. He likes cats. He's a real softie on the inside, once you get past the leather jacket."

"Asshole."

"You kind of missed the point."

"Which was?"

"I want to kiss you."

"Go for it."

"The story about you trying to French kiss your aunt killed the mood."


	27. Audience

**Prompt #18:** Audience

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

The thought that he was enjoying the attention too much had crossed his mind.

The thought that he was, perhaps, being the slightest bit too rough with Stronghold had crossed his mind.

The thought that no amount of physical abuse should be endured for the trivial thrill of glee derived from someone else's elation based on how many blows he was taking to the face had crossed his mind.

The thought that it was a possibility that both Layla and Dolores were sadists had crossed his mind.

The thought that the visible puff of breath out of her mouth might have come from a slip in control because he'd been stripping his Hero jersey off on the way to the locker room had crossed his mind.


	28. Study

**Prompt #19:** Study

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** Peeping

* * *

"Desist."

"Nope."

"You're in a good mood."

"Of course I am."

"That makes one of us."

"I think I'm looking at this wrong."

"Trust me you're not."

"How do you know?"

"Don't, but the view's nice."

"What view?"

"Up your skirt."

"I thought you had a test tomorrow."

"Rather fail than look at the book."

"I forget that you're a boy sometimes."

"Well you haven't moved yet have you?"

"Commit this to memory now because you'll never see it again if you don't stop clicking that pen."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Better make the most of the opportunity now then."


	29. Tender

**Prompt #25:** Tender

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Rating:** K+

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

He had let it slip that he found her _cute_ when she was sick.

And of course his slip led to Layla's slip which let _her_ in on his slip.

Lying on the couch in her fleece and crocheted cocoon she giggled wetly.

She didn't feel cute, she felt heavy and sleepy and positively docile.

Her thoughts were a lazy spiral, a list of drowsy wants where somehow Warren Peace took pity on her and decided to brush her hair or give her a bath or something equally girlish.

She could see someone through the lace curtain across the glass panels of her front door and with a sloppy roll onto to floor, hefting her cocoon around her shoulders she went to go let them in.

"I brought you soup."

"On a scale from one to ten how cute am I when I'm sick."

He blushed.

She giggled and coughed until her eyes and nose leaked and she had to wipe her face on her frosty the snowman pajamas.


	30. Briefs

**Prompt #40:** Briefs

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

"Yeah, take it off!" Came as a whoop from the couch.

"Zach, ewww."

"It was a joke," he mumbled in response to Will's disgruntled expression.

"Sounded sincere to me," came from Ethan as he lounged on the floor.

"It's my house, I can walk around _naked_ if I want to. You're the ones who showed up early," Warren punctuated the response by starting to brush his teeth.

"Layla kicked us out and told us they'd meet up with us here."

Will shifted on the couch and put his feet up on the arm.

Warren asked 'why' with a nonverbal gesture with his free, non-brushing, hand.

"Because Zach shouted 'take it off' when Dolores walked out in a towel," Ethan answered.

The doorbell rang and interrupted anything that might have followed in response.

"We're here!"

Magenta kicked back into the leather arm chair.

Layla nested on the arm.

The remaining girl curled herself around the door frame to watch him brush his teeth.

"Yeah! Get your perv on!" Was shouted from the living room.

Staring at the blonde He spit into the sink basin and rinsed.

Casually he leaned a hip into bathroom counter and crossed his arms while she made no secret that she was ogling him.

"Nice underwear."

"Thanks they're breathable, move with my body, and they don't bind."

"You sound like a fruit of the loom commercial."

"Did you need something or can I put some pants on?"

"I kind of like you without them."

"I bet you do. This situation isn't very fair."

"It'd be less fair if I took _my_ pants off."

"You're wearing underwear, so don't joke that you're not."

"Of course I'm wearing underwear. They're just see-through."

"Completely unfair."

"I know, put some pants on and let's go."


	31. Strip

**Prompt #62:** Strip

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

When the collar of her shirt started to ice over he understood why she disliked rain so much.

When she gratefully raided his dryer and started shedding clothes like it was an Olympic event to pull on his sweatpants and thermal sans wet bra he found he had a newfound love of torrential downpour.


	32. Luck

**Prompt #66:** Luck

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Rating:** K+

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Making a crane."

"Why?"

"If you fold a thousand origami cranes they fly away and your wish comes true."

"Where do they fly away to?"

"To where your wish is."

"A thousand is a lot."

"I've got time."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."


	33. Curfew

**Prompt #68:** Curfew

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** None

* * *

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"She's done this before."

"Looks like."

"She's been paying attention in stealth and evasion."

"Where do you think she usual is this late?"

"You think?"

"He had a hickey on his chest. Saw it in the locker room."

"Woah."

"Yeah."

"She stole my bagel this morning."

"Do it."

She held down the horn long enough for a light to go on upstairs.


	34. Pet Peeves

**Prompt #88:** Pet Peeves

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** Gropage

* * *

"Don't"

"I'm cold."

"Then wear gloves."

"But your pockets are warm."

"Here."

"Really?"

"Yes, I hate you pulling on the pockets when I'm walking."

"Oh."

"I trip over you because you don't walk fast enough."

"But it won't be warm if you don't wear it."

"If you don't want to wear it then give it back."

"No."

"Then shut up."

Cold hands slide up the bottom of his t-shirt and over his ribs before curling under the front and over his abdomen.

Her knees caged him in from behind and her cheek mushed into his shoulder.

"Get your hands out of my shirt."

"Uh-uh."

"Nansen, get your hands out of my shirt. People are looking at you."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"You should be."

"Why? I'm cold, you're warm."

"You're hands are under my shirt."

"It's only girls looking, and they're just jealous."

"Why would they be jealous."

"Because I've got my hands all over your hot little body, Peace."

"Or maybe because you're nuts."

"And the guys staring are jealous too, because they'd love a girl to put her hands up their shirt but they don't."

"They're going to get the wrong idea."

"And what's that?"

"That you're feeling me up."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Funny."

"You like me feeling you up."

"I'm trying to read my book."

"You'd like it even better if I put my hands in your pants."

"Don't even joke."

"Joke?"

Her hands slid out and pulled the end of his belt through a loop and then paused on the buckle.

Hot steely fingers curled around her wrists and yanked her hand away.

"Don't you wonder how far I could get before someone told on us?"

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be around the school in about five minutes."

"I can only hope."

"What?"

"Well if they already think it then why not do it?"


	35. Postit

**Prompt #56:** Post-it

Warren/Freeze Girl

**Word Count:** 309

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s):** Language

* * *

She had yellow squares all over the inside of her locker door.

Most of them had lists.

Homework.

Shopping.

Important Dates.

The fact that his name was under the 'To-Do' list made his jeans tighten in a completely inappropriate way.

Drawing in close behind her he tapped a finger to the note. She slammed the metal door shut and turned to a blast of body heat and arms caging her against the door.

"Really?" He asked.

Dolores smirked and wrapped her fingers under the leather of his belt, craning her face upwards and tilting her hips forward.

Her eyes scanned the emptied out hallways.

"Pick me up."

Warren raised his face up at the expression she wore.

"What?"

She let go of his belt and took his hands and placed them on her hips.

Her fingers were cold against the skin of his shoulders that his shirt didn't cover.

He pressed her closer to the locker as she jumped and wrapped her weight across his hips and abdomen.

"I don't think I can cross you off my to-do list just yet but I can cross _this_ off my fantasy list."

"Yeah which fantasy is this?"

"The making out in an abandoned school hallway fantasy."

She pressed a cold kiss to the underside of his jaw and dragged her lips up to his and blew a breath at him.

"Don't gimme that hot little pout."

"Ah," he smiled and undulated his pelvis into hers.

"That's right, it's not my hot little pout that will help you with your list."

Her cheeks pinked from the heat of him so close and she rolled her shoulders back and her chest forward.

"What will help me with my _list_?"

He growled his response while he dragged his teeth down the skin of her ear and neck.

"My hot. big. _cock_."

"Dirty talk, check."


End file.
